LolaGetsAHaircut
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Lynn and the twins play Truth or Dare, and it gets out of hand


One day Lola and Lana were at school. It was free time, and they were painting a picture. "Hey Lana," Lola said. "It's Friday! We should invite someone over to play with us."

Lana looked around. The two girls that she loved, Ellie Hathaway and Emily Peterson were both gone, so she just said, "Who should we invite?"

Lola looked around and saw Ella Fitzgerald, one of her best friends. "How about Ella?" she asked.

Lana looked at Ella and said, "Great idea!"

Soon the 10:00 bell rang. "It's time for recess!" Mrs. Higgens called.

"Hooray!" all the kids cheered, running out the door.

Lola and Lana were walking around, until they saw Ella. "Hi Ella," they said.

"Hi Lola. Hi Lana," Ella smiled. "What's up?"

"Lana and I are wondering if you would like to play with us after school," Lola smiled.

"Isn't your family the loudest family in the neighborhood?" Ella asked.

"I can see where you're going on this," Lola said. "We're not forcing you to hang out with us if you think it's gonna be to loud."

"Thank you," said Ella. "But we can hang out at my place."

"I kinda wanna do that another time," Lana admitted.

"Okay," Ella grinned. "See you later."

When Ella left, Lana said, "Do you wanna invite someone else?"

"No," Lola said, looking down. "I think everybody finds our family too loud anyway."

"Oh well," Lana said. "We tried."

After school that day, Lola and Lana were sitting in their bedroom, bored out of their minds. Lynn walked in and said, "Hi Lola. Hi Lana. What's the matter?"

"We wanna play with someone," said Lola.

"Well, this house is filled with people," Lynn commented.

"No!" Lana argued. "We wanna play with one of our school friends!"

"Call one and ask them to come over," said Lynn.

"We can't!" Lola argued. "Everybody thinks we're too loud!"

Lynn scoffed, "Ask Lori to drop you off."

Lana scoffed, "Yeah right!"

Lynn rolled her eyes and said, "I'll play with you."

"Hooray!" the twins cheered.

"What do you wanna play?" Lynn asked.

"Truth or Dare!" the twins yelled.

"I'll go first!" Lana smiled. "Lola, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth," said Lola.

"What color underwear are you wearing right now?" Lana asked.

Lola rolled her eyes and said, "Pink. Alright, Lynn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Lynn.

"Scream something as loud as you can," Lola smiled.

"I DECLARE MORE!" Lynn screeched. The twins were giggling. "Lana, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Lana smiled.

"Sing _Right Now _by One Direction off key," said Lynn.

"RIGHT NOW! I WISH YOU WERE HERE WITH ME! 'CAUSE RIGHT NOW! EVERYTHING IS NEW TO ME! YOU KNOW I CAN'T FIGHT THE FEELING! AND EVERY NIGHT I FEEL IT! RIGHT NOW! I WISH YOU WERE HERE WITH ME!" Lana screeched.

Lynn and Lola were giggling. "Don't worry, Lana," Lola assured. "I think Luna will help you improve."

"Okay," Lana said, changing the subject. "Lola, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Lola.

"Okay," Lana giggled. "I dare you to cut your hair into a bobbed cut."

"Lana!" Lynn yelled.

"Don't worry," said Lola. "I'll do it."

First Lola grabbed a pink hair tie and put it in her hair. Next she grabbed some scissors she used for school last year. After that, she went to the mirror. Last she cut the hair that was sticking out of the mirror. "Oh my gosh!" Lynn said coldly.

"She actually did it," said Lana.

"Take the hair tie out for me," said Lola. "I'm already freaking out!"

Lana then took the hair tie out and gasped, "Oh my gosh!"

"Is it that bad?" Lola asked.

"It kinda is," said Lynn.

Lola looked at herself in the mirror. "AAAAAHHHH!" she screeched. "Well, not as bad as the time Lisa made me bald with that chemical stuff but still, "AAH!"

While the chaos was going on, Lori called, "Lola! Lana! Lynn! Time for supper!"

"AAH!" Lola panicked. "What are we going to tell Lori?"

"We'll just tell her the truth," said Lana.

When the three came downstairs, everybody looked at Lola and gasped. "Lola Loud, what happened to your hair?" Lori shrieked.

"It's hard to explain, but I just want you to know, I'm really sorry!" Lola said, ashamed.

The next morning, Lori opened the door and said, "Lola, you're getting your hair fixed at 10:30, so whatever you need to do, do it right now."

Later that morning, Lola just got done with her shower and was drinking a Diet Coke. Lori walked in and said, "Why did you do that?"

"Lynn, Lana, and I were playing Truth or Dare, and I picked dare, so Lana told me to chop my hair off," Lola explained. "I won't do it again."

With that, the lady who fixed Lola's hair said the left side was a little longer than the right, so she was able to trimmed that off, and Lola looked really cute.

**THE END!**

More stories coming soon


End file.
